Abandoned
by Maximum Rose Ride
Summary: I can't believe you showed up the instant I decided to forget about you! Three years ago, Fang Ride, you wrongly accused me of getting pregnant by another man. You were the only man I ever loved, even if I was was surrounded by slander and abuse because of not being on the same social status as you. I endured it and you abandoned us.


**Heya! Soooo I am hoping to start this story now and work on it over the summer. I am estimating that it will be around 20-ish chapters. So without further ado... Please enjoy Abandoned!**

"Mommy! Mommy! I fwound you a fwower!" I smiled as my three year old daughter, Phoenix, trotted over to me with an untouched dandelion in her tiny, fragile hands. When she was standing right in front of the garden chair I was sitting in she thrust the small flower in my face. I laughed lightly at her giddy-ness.

I sat up straight and leaned toward her, plucking the delicate flower out of her hands and picked her up and pulled her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her protectively, holding the dandelion in front of the both of us. I felt her put her hands over top of mine and relax into my embrace. I sat there enjoying this moment with my daughter. It was a beautiful day today. The midsummer sun hung high in the sky, beating down on the Earth, if the steady blow of light wind was absent then it would have been utterly hot out. A blue jay chirped from a tree in our backyard, its lovely song resonated all throughout our small, peaceful neighborhood. I rested my chin lightly on top of Phoenix's head and let out a sigh. I was content in this moment.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Phoenix shifted in my arms and turned to face me. She gently tugged the dandelion out of my grasp and held it up to her face, examining it closely with her onyx orbs. She sat there for a few seconds, inspecting the flower before her bright eyes turned towards me once again.

"Mummy, what type of fwower is this?" She inquired, truly curious about something as trivial as what type of flower she was holding when she didn't even know her dad... But that was something no one ever talked about. I shook the thought out of my head, I don't need to ruin Phoenix's mood because of stupid memories.

I once again took the flower out of her hands and held it close to my face and gave her a goofy grin."This, Phoenix, is a dandelion." I said, handing her the delicate flower back.

Phoenix looked down at the flower in her hands for a few seconds, then tilted her head up to me. Her head cocked in curiosity. "A dand-y-what?" She asked, her nose scrunched and her eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from my lungs. "It's a dandelion, silly!" I repeated once my laughter died, lightly tapping her small button nose.

"You know some people say that if you make a wish and blow on it, your wish will come true." I continued.

Phoenix nearly jumped out of my lap in excitement. "Really?!" She inquired enthusiastically, her eyes shining bright. Without waiting for and answer she looked down at the dandelion, her eyes fluttering closed. The words that left her mouth next made my breath hitch and my eyes water. "I wish that daddy would be nice to mommy and say that he was sorry." And with that she blew out a breath and the dandelion seeds went flying into the summer breeze.

"Phoenix... That's-" But before I could finish whatever I was going to say the sliding backdoor to our small two bedroom, two bath house opened. Before I knew it she was jumping out of my lap and running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her towards the backdoor. Anything that I was about to say was now forgotten.

"Granny!" Phoenix all but shrieked in excitement. My mother barely had time to ready herself before Phoenix wrapped her short arms around her knees. My mom just laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Nice to see you too Phi." My mom stated, calling Phoenix by her nickname. "Guess what I brought kiddo?" She asked, kneeling down to her granddaughter's short height of 3'2". My mom pulled a platter out of a paper bag and held it in front of Phi.

"Cookies!" I yelled and scrambled up out of my sitting position and jogged towards the little pieces of heaven. You know you have an obsession when you're more excited about chocolate chip cookies then you'r three year old daughter is. Well, this is embarrassing...

"Jeez Max, let your daughter have a bite before you eat them." My mom laughed while holding the platter of heaven away from me. While crossing my arms I pouted, sticking my nose in the air. A soft angelic sound filled the air and I smiled adoringly when I realized that it was Phi laughing while she stuffed two cookies into her mouth and grabbed the rest and ran. She was so adorable... Wait, what? By that time I did not think that her laugh was angelic anymore. Once my brain processed what was happening Phi was stuffing even more of _my_ cookies into her mouth.

"Phi!" I gasped as I chased her around our fenced in yard. "Phi, please save me some!" I yelled in desperation. A laugh errupted out of my mother's and Phi's throat.

I playfully glared at my mom. "I'm so glad you think this is funny..." I mumbled as I gave up chasing Phi and walked back to my mom, shoulders slumped and head hanging low.

"Max your cookie eating days are over, you've got a daughter now." She said seriously. I nodded with a smile as I watched Phi devour the rest of the cookies. "I know..." To be honest a few cookies was worth the sacrifice of a few cookies when Phi brings to many smiles to my face to count. If anyone else were to steal my cookies they'd probably be six feet under, though.

I watched as my beaming little girl walked back towards us and stopped by her grandmother's side.

"Granny, can we make lemonade?" She asked, her big hope filled eyes gleaming.

"I don't know, does mommy have the ingredients?" She asked more towards me then Phi. I nodded when my mom looked at me from the corner of her eye. My mom turned back to Phi. "Lets go! Do you wanna make it inside or outside?" Her grandma asked.

Phi responded by saying that she wanted to go inside because she was getting hot, I on the other hand stayed out side. I walked back towards my lawn chair and sat down with a heavy sigh. Leaning back and tilting my head towards the sky, I closed my eyes. Phi's words replayed in my head over and over, like a broken record.

 _" I wish that daddy would be nice to mommy and say that he was sorry."_

I was young and naive when I met him, only twenty-two, and he was two years my senior, making him twenty-four.

It was the spring break of my second year in college, I was studying to be a vet, just like my mom.

Anyways, as I was saying, it was spring break and I had saved money up to take a trip to London. I had decided to stop by a cafe and get a cup of coffee. As I was sitting outside at one of the outdoor tables reading one of my textbooks for college I heard the metal chair scrape against the solid concrete.

"May I sit here?" A strong alluring voice inquired. Looking up from my textbook, a bit annoyed I opened my mouth to say something but closed it not a second later. Standing before was possibly the most handsome man that I have ever laid eyes on. He was tall, at least 6'4". I stopped my ogling and nodded.

"Uh, yea, sure." I answered with a smile, that was I'll admit, a bit flirty. Sitting up straighter I set my cup of coffee down next to my textbook, which I put a bookmark in and closed with a quiet thump.

I looked back up to the stranger in front of me to find his beautiful onyx eyes already watching me like a hawk through the bits of raven colored hair that hung in his face, I gulped. He rested his elbows on the small table and linked his hands together, resting his chin on top of them, leaning forward a bit. I noticed that he looked thin but brushed it off, the rest of him was basically perfect. His shoulders were broad and lead down to his muscular biceps, at least I assumed they were muscular, he was wearing a clean and crisp whit button down with black pants.

"Hello, I am Fang. And you are?" He asked with an, oh god help me, English accent. I smiled once again and answered his question.

"My names Maximum but most people just call me Max." He offered me a breath taking smile. "Then I'll call you Maximum. Maximum I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight?"

I almost choked on my own spit. I tried to cover up the hideous face that I probably just made with a smirk. 'What?!' I thought to myself. 'Was this actually happening? He had to be messing with me, out of everyone why would he chose me?' "We've just met and you're asking me out on a date?" I asked curiously.

Fang nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Yea. I guess I am. Is that a problem?" I hastily shook my head and my hands back and forth. "No, no, no! It's just odd that you'd pick me of all people, I mean you could have anyone."

Fang only smirked. "Yes, but I chose you, now didn't I?"

So that was how I had met him. We had spent the whole day together, he took me sight seeing since he was familiar with the area and I told him silly things, like how I wanted to be a vet. He would smile and say that he thought that it was amazing that wanted to help those without a voice and I would blush. We had went to dinner later that night, like he promised, and it became clear to me then that he and I were on totally different social standings. He had apparently inherited a boat load of money and a business from his late father, while I was just a small town girl in college barely holding onto a job. But also on that night I realized that I was falling for him, _hard._

So you can imagine that when he proposed not a few months later that I had said yes.

I opened my eyes and sat up, pushing those heart wrenching thoughts out of my head.

'Bad Max, stop it. He abandoned you. He doesn't deserve the time of the day much less to be consuming your thoughts. Leaning forward I buried my face into my hands.

'He's never going to come back for you or Phoenix. Never. Never will you ever hear him say your name lovingly again, just move on already.'

"Maximum." My head snapped up out of my hands and looked over the tiny fence that encircled my yard. It can't be though... But it is... I'd know that alluring voice anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him, standing up out of the comfort of my chair and taking large, even steps towards him.

He crossed his arms over his toned chest. "I came to see the child you gave birth to three years ago, you know the one that you had with another man?" He said, like he was trying to hit a nerve, and oh boy hit a nerve, he did.

"And what makes you think that you can just waltz in here and have the right to see her? Huh?! And how many fucking times do I have to tell you? She's _your_ daughter!" I screamed. The whole neighborhood could probably hear me, but did I care? Since you can't really answer my question, I'll answer it for you. No, no I did not care.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, he always was pretty sassy. "You can cut it out with the bull...shit..." He trailed his sentence off to a whisper when the back door opened. 'Oh common, not now of all times!'

"Mommy! Look! I made you lemonade to make up for taking the cookies!" Phoenix ran towards me, holding a large plastic cup filled with lemonade out in front of her. Each step she took a splash of the liquid fell out of the cup so by the time she got to me it was only half way full. I kneeled down, smiling, and gingerly took the cup out of her hands. Her excitement was contagious and I found that I was no longer mad, just happy that I had this little bundle of joy in my life right now. I kissed her forehead.

I looked towards him again, except this time his face was no longer angry. He looked... well, he looked confused. After all, Phoenix is a spitting image of him. She has the same silky raven black hair. The same beautiful onyx orbs for eyes, and the same olive skin tone. The only thing she inherited from me was he nose.

Just then my mother came through the door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man standing on the other side of the fence. Her mouth formed the perfect 'o' shape. She set the pitcher of lemonade down on the table and pointed towards the door. "Well... This is really awkward... I'll just um... I'll just be inside." and with that she turned on her heel and walked hastily back inside. Yup, that was my mom for ya.

I didn't even notice when he climbed over the short fence and took cautious steps towards Phoenix and I. His face wasn't giving anything away. As he got closer to us he kneeled a foot away from us and Phoenix pulled away from me, I almost pulled her back to me, where it was safe. I _almost_ did, but who was I to deny a father to embrace his daughter? Exactly.

Phoenix ran up to him, completely oblivious as to who he was and jumped into his chest and he caught her and held her close to his chest, breathing her in.

Phoenix turned to look at me but was not released from his grip. "Mommy, I like this guy. Who is he?" That was one question I wasn't sure I was ready to answer yet.

Phoenix was the spitting image of this man. This was Phoenix's father. This was the man I was madly in love with. This is the man who **_abandoned_** ****us.

This man is Fang Ride.

 **Hmmm, I wonder why Fang looked thin? Well I already know but you guys don't :3 Review your idea on why he looks so thin! And also who should I make the gay one, Iggy or Ari? Tbh I can imagine Iggy gay before I can Ari. Please review your opinions, should I continue? Or just stop while I'm ahead? XD Let me know!**


End file.
